marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vodar Odinson
Vodar Odinson's Story began in Asgard as a small child he was weak but he soon grew to become a strong Asgardian. Vodar one day saw that his brothers Thor and Loki. Thor with Mjolnir and Loki with his Spear, but Vodar only had a Sword that had no Magical Powers at all and Vodar's Journey for Power Began first he searched the Asgardian Library and read about a 100 Books and found something rather interesting and it was something called an Infinity Stone. He then went to his father and asked his father if he knew where any of the Infinity Stones were and his father became afraid at the word Infinity Stone. He then asked his father what was wrong and Odin said Nothing .... Nothing is wrong. Vodar asked his father if he knew where any of Infinity Stones were and then his father brang him to a glove in his trophy room and said there is a Mad Titan named Thanos that is looking for the Infinity Stones and that he will stop at nothing to retrieve them. Vodar then asked his father once more if he knew where any of the Infinity Stones were and Odin told him of the Aether and his brother Thor has destroyed it and then he asked his father where he destroyed it at. Odin then said on the old planet where the Dark Elves lived. Then he was off he and after a couple of hours he finally found it the Infinity Stone he then saw that it was the Aether as his father has said Vodar then summoned the Aether to his hand and with all his power turned it into Stone form. Vodar then went to earth and searched for anything that had incredible power and found Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum and studied the magical arts for couple of months and found the Eye of Agamotto he then opened it and found another Infinity Stone the Time Stone. Vodar then took the Eye and went to meet his brother Thor and found his brother at Avengers tower and then he saw it on Vision the Mind Stone he asked if he could have it and Vision said no so Vodar took the Stone when Vision has Powered off. He then went back to Asgard and then walked back to his house. He then wrote down all of his findings and that the last Infinity Stone has to be in deep space because Vodar has invented a Machine that can trace the signature of other Infinity Stones and Find at least the area of their location and he found it was on a planet that was protected by people called the Nova Corps. Vodar sneaked into their vaults and hacked into their database with his Ultron Armor that he made when he was on earth. They kept all their Artifacts and Dangerous objects in a vault and he opened up the Vault and grabbed the Infinity Stone and went back to Asgard. Vodar now had 4 Infinity Stones and needed 2 More to complete his collection of the Infinity Stones. He then found something called the Cosmic Cube which had some kind of similarities to the Infinity Stones. He then remembered of the War his brother Thor was in with Captain America. He then scanned all the Heroes involved in the War and saw that the one known as Spider Man had something called a Symbiote. He then searched for all Forms of the symbiote and studied its DNA and physiology. Vodar then created his own Symbiote that he alone can control. He called it Anti-Venom and it was incredible it increased his Powers and Abilities. Vodar then fell in love with a fearsome warrior named Athena and after a month of dating they got married. Vodar when he was on Earth was confronted by Charles leader of the X-men and was told he was a powerful Mutant. Vodar did not understand because their has never been a Mutant Asgardian before and his Armor had in fact stated that their was an anomololy in his DNA. David then felt intense pain in his hand he looked down to see 2 Claws popped out of his Fist then he felt it again this time on his feet and their was 1 claw in between his toes. Charles became scared because their was another Mutant that had similar Claws to those of Vodar's and his name was Logan. He searched for Logan and when he found Logan he read Logan's mind and found that their was something called a Weapon X Program Vodar asked him about it and Logan just popped his claws and stabbed Vodar in the chest but he was not screaming and Logan just stared at him and then Vodar popped his claws. Logan then said are you my son or... something and Vodar replied No i am an Asgardian and I have an advantage over you even if you wanted to fight. Logan then told Vodar all about the Weapon X Program and that they fused Adamantium to his skeleton. Vodar then asked him if the adamantium ever broken and Logan said no but it can be controlled by Magnetism users like Magneto. Vodar then called Tony Stark and asked if he could fuse Proto-Adamantium to his skeleton and Tony said Yes but he Vodar would need the metal with him then, which he did then Vodar was on his way to the Avengers tower and when he got there Tony had everything setup and then Vodar said he has the metal and then Vodar gave Tony an 15 in. by 15 in. block of Proto-Adamantium and after 1 Hour of Surgery Vodar had a full Skeleton of Proto-Adamantium and after that he said farewell to Tony. He then put enchantments on the Metal to make it lighter so it can not be controlled by Magneto or any other Metal Manipulaters. Vodar then searched up Captain America on his Database of Heroes and found that Cap used to be a skinny weak kid that joined the army and then got chosen for a Super Soldier Program and then on a mission to stop nukes from hitting cities he was frozen, then after 70 Years he was found by S.H.I.E.L.D. Vodar then searched for any sample of the Super Soldier Serum and found a sample deep in a mountain in an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. he grabbed it and Injected himself with it making him incredibaly strong. Vodar then made his own house/headquarters on Earth where him and his wife moved. Vodar then suddenly felt a strong surge of power and then he did a scan on himself and a powerful being called the Phoenix Force merged with him and that he had full control over it. Vodar then helped the X-Men fight Apocolypse where he was forcbly implanted with a Death Seed, Apocolypse then told that now he sees the way and Vodar responded No we must protect the humans no matter what because we do not want a war where millions of lives are lost we need peace. Then Vodar killed Apocolypse. He then lived with his wife on Earth where he Earned Multiple Phd's and Developed a new alternative fuel source that was renewable, clean and Safe for household use. Then he and his wife lived happy in his house for quite some time after his rise to power. Vodar Odinson Looks like Thor but has Black Hair. He was implanted with the Death Seed but it does not alter his choices or make him different. He also has the Phoenix Force inside of him and is in full control of the Phoenix Force. Powers/Abilities Powers Omnipathy, OmniKinesis, Hypermind, OmniFarious, Omnilingualism, Omnicompetence, Omnislayer, Omnivision, Super-Genius Intelligence, Almighty Object, Aquatic Respiration, Intuitive Aptitude, Precognition, Mind Control, Weapon Proficiency, Weapon Creation, Supernatural Senses, Warping Speed, Supernatural Strength, Absolute Regeneration, Absolute Combat, Immortality, Absolute Condition, Absolute Thievery, Supernatural Balance, Invisibility Awareness, Enhanced Memory, Sexual Inducment, Contaminant Immunity, Flash Precognition, Martial Arts Intuition, Enhanced Dexterity, Mechanical Intuition, Hacking Intuition, Tantric Manipulation, Supernatural Accuracy, Superhuman Tracking, Numerical Precision, Medical Intuition Special Ops Mastery, Wall Crawling, Bone Claws, Teleportation, Power Sensing, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Infinite Supply, Memory Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation, Force Field Manipulation, Phasing, Portal Creation, Pressure Point Intuition, Vehicle Intuition, Escape Artistry, Enhanced Reading, Culinary Intuition, Absolute Illusion, Absolute Immunity, Self-Sustenance, Supernatural Cells, Healing Blood, Shapeshifting, Flight, Heaven-Fire Manipulation, Penance Stare, Angel Rider Transformation, Pyrogenesis, Adamantium Poisoning Immunity, Psionic Resistance, Unique Bone Structure, Paralyzation, Immune to Pain. Equipment Anti-Venom, Ultron Armor, Eye of Agamotto, 4 Infinity Stones. Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Geniuses Category:Armor Users Category:Gods Category:Millionaires Category:Scientists Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Phoenix Force